Gaining Approval from the Bandersnatch
by MoonRose91
Summary: It was so nice to have Alice back. Now, if only the Bandersnatch would let a certain Mad Hatter near her.


A/N – So, this takes place after Alice comes back to stay. Don't worry, I'll explain under what circumstances. Well…no, I won't.

Summary: It was so nice to have Alice back. Now, if only the Bandersnatch would let a certain Mad Hatter near her.

**Gaining Approval from the Bandersnatch**

Tarrant, more commonly known as the Mad Hatter, watched Alice walking with her Bandersnatch. He lulled around next to her, happily following Alice and whining a little every time he saw the faded scars from when he had scratched her. The Bandersnatch gently snuggled against her as they paused and Alice laughed a little, petting his head.

The Bandersnatch let out a happy sound and thumped around her in a cheerful circle. Occasionally, Alice would look around and Tarrant knew she was looking for him. Tarrant always backed away when she looked up.

For, you see, the Bandersnatch had decided that Tarrant was not good enough for Alice.

Whatever the reason was, Tarrant didn't want to be on the receiving end of an angry Bandersnatch's claws. Or teeth for that matter. However, he also loved watching Alice wander through the garden and from his spot, he could look out behind her.

With that Knave still alive, she was still in danger. It didn't help that Stayne was somewhere out there…alive. He had disappeared from his banishment, something that had irritated all of them to no end.

And all of these shortly after Alice had returned.

She had come back, just as she promised. Not before he had known it, but she had come back. She had come back because she had answered her questions and done what needed to be done. Alice was here to stay.

Tarrant leaned on the railing and paused when he saw something moving. He rushed along the balcony and kept her in sight. He wanted to know if that "something" was a threat to his Alice.

It turned out to be the White Rabbit, Nivens McTwisp. Tarrant relaxed and sighed softly.

The Bandersnatch growled at McTwisp, but Alice calmed him easily. "Hello Nivens," she greeted the nervous rabbit.

"Hello Alice. The White Queen wishes to see you," Nivens greeted nervously.

Alice nodded and smiled. She began to walk back, the Bandersnatch happily following. Tarrant followed easily, forced to have her leave his sight as he walked down to the throne room.

/

Tarrant wasn't sure why he was following Alice and the Bandersnatch. He just felt like he should.

As he walked along, he felt something stir in his memory. The sounds of someone other then them, the three of them, and Tarrant gripped his sword hilt tighter. He drew his sword silently as a long thin frame stepped right next to Alice.

"Hello…Alice. I see you've lost your bigness," Stayne greeted.

The Bandersnatch snarled and clawed at the ground. Suddenly, the great beast lunged at Stayne, swiping his massive claws. Stayne easily dodged away, slowly drawing the Bandersnatch away from Alice. Suddenly, it was captured by nets and the Bandersnatch let out cries of distress.

Stayne turned back to Alice, who was trying to find something to defend herself with when Tarrant intervened. "Ye'll not be touchin' her," Tarrant snarled.

Stayne gave him a look. "You're in over your head Hatter," he warned.

The swords clashed and Tarrant kept Stayne away from _his_ Alice. His eyes had become the dangerous yellow-orange and his skill with a sword was only second to his skill of hat making. He easily kept Stayne at bay, not moving from his protection of Alice.

Stayne increased the frequency of his attacks and Hatter continued to keep him from Alice. He suddenly rushed forward and plowed his tinier frame into Stayne's larger one and swung the sword upwards, before twirling away from Stayne suddenly.

Tarrant would not leave Alice unguarded. He tensed and lunged again.

/

Stayne lay injured and knocked out off to a side. While Tarrant would love to kill him, he had decided it would be better to drag him back to the White Queen to figure out how the Red Queen got separated from Stayne. He had taken the sword and cut the Bandersnatch from the nets.

He then hefted up Stayne only to find the Bandersnatch offering to carry the prisoner instead. Tarrant gently lay him over the Bandersnatch's back and the trio went back to the castle.

/

The days would pass easily for the castle. In the gardens, three figures were almost constantly together. The Champion of Underland, framed by her Bandersnatch and the Mad Hatter.


End file.
